tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Jessamine
This roleplay character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. This character belongs to Stephanie Meyer; disclaimer can be found below. "Nice girl who knew cars. Wow." ―Jacob Black Elizabeth "Lizzie" Catherine Jessamine is a character from the Twilight Saga, who briefly appears in Book II of Breaking Dawn. She meets Jacob Black when he visits a park in Seattle in hopes of imprinting on someone, and teases him briefly before they go their separate ways. They later become friends after running into each other when Lizzie's visiting her family in Forks over the weekend. Lizzie lives in Seattle and attends boarding school, while her parents and youngest sibling reside in Forks; she often goes to visit them. She's portrayed by Katherine McNamara throughout the series. 'Biography' Early Life "Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have." ―Linkin Park They had married young; Skylar Fields barely twenty years old when she finally walked down the Aisle, only to meet one David Morgensen at the other end. It had been a dream come true; he was the high school quarterback, from a well-liked family. No one thought to look past the Golden boy image, to see the man’s true colors; not even his bride to be. Not until after they had said their “I Do’s” did the nightmare start, did people start to realize he wasn’t all he seemed to be. Despite Skylar Morgansen’s best attempts to convince everyone she had the perfect family, no one in the small town of Hope, British Columbia was convinced. They weren’t blind; they’d notice the long sleeve shirts, the large sunglasses, the ridiculous amounts of makeup. The way David would yell at her in the store, the way she’d flinch at his words. How she’d instantly cave to whatever he wanted, how she could never go out. The funny hours David kept, the constant shifty look in his eyes, like he didn’t trust anyone. And the worst of all? The bags under little Lizzie Jessamine’s eyes, the result of countless sleepless nights because she couldn’t fall asleep due to her parents shouting. But aside from that, the little girl with the golden-red hair lived an absolutely dull life. Go to school, come home and do homework. Practice her violin. Her evenings and weekends spend in the garage, watching her father tinker on whatever project he had going on. It wasn’t until the night that the darkness came; her parents’ voices rising through the heat vents, keeping her up until all hours of the morning. It took her a while to realize what was happening; and even then, she said nothing, simply moving to sit with her mother on the staircase once he had gone to bed, hugging her, being her rock. She didn’t think there was anything she could do to help. For all the terrible things David Morgensen was accused off, at least he wasn’t completely heartless; for he only ever laid his hands on the little girl once. Lizzie was nine when it happened. As per usual, David was heading out at all hours of the night; listening from the top of the stairs, she watched as her mother attempted to stop him, claiming it “wasn’t worth it”. And when he had pushed the woman into the wall, the child hadn’t thought twice about bolting down the stairs, stepping in his way to try and stop him. The rest happened so quickly, the keys in his hands digging into her hand, his empty hand slamming her against the wall. It had been the first time he had laid a hand on Lizzie, but Skylar vowed it would be the last. Seeing her child in her same position was a bit of an eye opener, you could say. And so that night, she finally called the cops on her husband. He was charged with assault, and it was also revealed he had been involved with some drug trafficking business, and hefting cars. Long story short, David was going away for a long time. Once his trial was up, the divorce finalized, Skylar and Lizzie attempted to settle into a normal life; but in a town as small as Hope, it just wasn’t possible. Everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew each other’s gossip as well. People were constantly whispering about it, bringing it up when they just wanted to move on. And so Skylar packed their bags, called her cousin in Victoria to see about staying for a while, and off they went. Nearly two years passed in peace, Lizzie contently going about her life, attempting to put the past in the past. She’d go and visit her dad once or twice a year; it seemed only fair, seeing as he was still her father; but more than that was too much. She was still angry at him, for how he had treated her mother, for what he had done. It was sometime around Lizzie’s eleventh birthday that her mother finally met her soulmate; Roger Jessamine. He was a wealthy man, with four kids from prior marriages; his first wife leaving him after their son was born, while his second wife had died a few years before in a car accident. He seemed nice enough, although Skylar was reluctant; scared of entering another relationship like her past one. However, he soon won her over, and they were married and expecting a fifth child in no time at all. Although it was a drastic change, Lizzie was more than happy with the scenario; her mother finally got to be happy, Roger was a nice man, and he accepted her as well, offering to adopt her before the wedding bells had even chimed. She was twelve when she officially became Elizabeth Jessamine. Unfortunately Roger’s job kept them moving; not long after the honeymoon, he was transferred to Vancouver, which was a brief stay before he was once again transferred to Port Angeles, Washington. However, with little Emma still being so young, they decided to relocate to Forks instead, to raise their child in a nice, quiet town. However, this caused issues for both Lizzie and Joe; the two still living at home, Forks High School didn’t offer either of them the resources needed for their specific skills. Joe was the stereotypical jock, on the road for a full-ride scholarship. Lizzie? A skilled violinist, to the point where Skylar hoped she might pursue music as a career, despite Lizzie’s instance she wanted to become a photographer. Thankfully, money was not an issue for Roger, and both children were enrolled in boarding school; for Lizzie, it was The Northwest Academy Of Fine Arts in Seattle, with a major in music and a minor in photography. She settled in quite nicely, making quite a few friends, maintaining her grades and falling in love with the city. And she’d go back to Forks to spend the weekend with her parents. While Lizzie’s talent lies with the violin, she really wants to become a photographer; she’s constantly got a camera, taking pictures of every little thing she sees. Her hope is to combine this love with her love for travelling, and to someday make her way around the world, capturing all the sights. Aside from playing violin and taking pictures, Lizzie’s other true passion is cars. Despite everything her old man did, she can’t forget the enjoyable nights spent with him in the garage, learning all about his favourite topic. She’s constantly working on projects of her own, to the point where Roger had to build a second garage for her, because there wasn’t enough room to park in the main one. She owns two cars herself; her more sensible 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, and her 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Convertible; really, the Cuda belongs to her father, but she’s kept it all these years, unable to get rid of his “Baby”. It typically lives parked in the garage, only brought out when she wants to go and show off at a show and shine. Lizzie still rarely visits her father, although she still makes a point of never missing Christmas or his birthday; while he’s up for parole soon, she’s not too sure how she feels about that. Breaking Dawn Main Article: Breaking Dawn "If you're feeling that remorseful about boosting the car, you could always just turn yourself in." ―Lizzie Jessamine Lizzie makes her one and only Canon appearance in Book II of Breaking Dawn, when she appears in a Seattle park and meets Jacob Black. She approaches him, curious as to why he looks so upset, and teases him about 'stealing' the car he had borrowed from Edward Cullen in an attempt to cheer him up. She shows a decent amount of knowledge regarding cars. Jacob, suffering from his being rejected by Bela Swan, attempts to imprint on her, but fails, and they go their separate ways. Post Breaking Dawn "I remember you--- dude with the stolen car." "I told you, I was just borrowing it." ―Lizzie Jessamine & Jacob Black Shaking the stranger from her mind, Lizzie continued on with her life, focusing on her music and photography, not giving a second thought to the weirdo with the fancy car--- at least, not until a specific visit home. She was sitting in the diner, enjoying a cup of coffee, with Jacob walked in. Unable to resist, she approached, reminding him of their previous encounter and asking if everything had worked out. They ended up exchanging phone numbers when she offered to help him get some pieces for the rabbit, and have since become good friends. She tends to visit her family a little more often these days, as she'll spend the majority of the trip down in La Push with him and the rest of the pack, although she doesn't know their secret. Physical Appearance "A familiar-looking girl was staring at me, her expression kind of anxious. I knew why I recognized her face—I’d already catalogued this one. Light red-gold hair, fair skin, a few gold-colored freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and eyes the color of cinnamon." ―Jacob Black Lizzie is described as having light red-gold hair (It appears ginger in most lightys), fair skin, gold-colored freckles, and brown eyes (described as being the color if cinnamon). According to Jacob, she has a one-dimpled smile. She stands at 5'4" and weights approximately 121 lbs. Lizzie was a few piercings; two in each earlobe, one cartilage piercing on her left ear, and a nose piercing. She has a scar on her left hand, specfically where the thumb meets the rest of the hand, from when her father stabbed her with his keys. Lizzie's wardrobe as described as being a mismatch of things; while she tends to favoritize cardigans, jeans, sneakers, and comfy t-shirts, what she wears really all depends on the day. Although the chances of catching her in a dress or skirt are slim to none. She wears barely any, if she even bothers with it, makeup, just a bit of eye makeup most days. She typically wears her naturally wavy hair, which falls halfway down her pack, in a ponytail or braid. Personality And Traits "The first thing she brought to mind was girl-next-door; maybe not the sweet, innocent one you see on tv, but the nice one who everyone likes." ―Emily Young, after meeting Lizzie Easy-going, calm, optimistic, responsible, supportive, loyal, hard-working, stubborn, dreamer, unreliable. To those who see only the exterior side of Lizzie, they seem your typical girl next door; sweet, optimistic, outgoing and fairly well-liked. She’s known for being quite the dreamer, with big plans of traveling the world and doing incredible things. She gets along quite well with other people and has no issue making new friends, mostly from moving around a fair bit over the last few years. Unfortunately, being used to making friends and leaving right away has made her a little reluctant to really open up to said-friends, as it makes the goodbyes that much harder. A little outspoken and sometimes brash, but for the most part, she’s pretty easy-going and not bothered by how other people act. Unfortunately, few people tend to look into the girl though, to really see what’s inside; a child who grew up too quickly, a girl haunted by her father’s actions, who big dreams began as an escape from the real world. She tends to act on impulse. 'Relationships' David Morgansen "I haven't gone to visit my dad in almost a year--- I usually go once. On his birthday, June 15. I make him cookies just like I used to when I was little." ―Lizzie Jessamine David Morgansen is Lizzie's biological father, and the ex-husband of Skylar Jessamine. He was very abusive towards Skylar while they were married, although he only laid hands on Lizzie once, when he stabbed her with a set of keys for being in his way. This was the final straw for Skylar, and she called the cops; it turns out he was wanted for some business regarding drugs, and was given a long sentence. Lizzie very rarely visits her dad; she's still slightly bitter over how he treated her mother and her, unable to hold respect for the man. However, she can't bring herself not to visit, as when it comes down to it, he is her father, and he wasn't always evil in her mind. As a child, before she realized how cruel he was, she held him in high-esteem like any child would. Her love for cars stems from countless days spent in the garage with him, tinkering on whatever project he's working on. She still has his 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Convertible; the car was practically his baby, and it seemed wrong to get rid of it, even her mother wanted to. Skylar Jessamine "My mom has gone through so much in her life--- and now she's finally happy, and that's all that matters." ―Lizzie Jessamine Skylar Jessamine (Nee Fields, previously Morgansen) is the mother of Lizzie & Emma Jessamine, and the stepmother of Mark, Caitlin, Rachael and Joe Jessamine. She's the ex-wife of David Morgansen. Skylar was heavily abused in her previous relationship, eventually calling the cops on him when Lizzie was nine; he went to jail right after, and they divorced, and she later met and fell for Roger Jessamine, marrying him. Lizzie has a high amount of respect for her mother, as the two have always been close and Skylar has loved her through everything; she's very happy her mother has finally had somewhere where she can be happy, and admires her for how tough she was, sticking out her marriage with David--- although Lizzie sometimes feels guilty, worried her mother only stuck it out because they had her. Skylar works in Forks at the local vet clinic, and is studying to finish getting her veterinarian's degree. Roger Jessamine "For the first time in, well, maybe even ever, my mom was smiling. And he was smiling back at her like she meant the world to him, and it made me happy." ―Lizzie Jessamine Roger Jessamine is the father of Mark, Caitlain, Rachael, Joe & Emma Jessamine, and Lizzie's stepfather. Lizzie was twelve when he married her mother and adopted her. She has a high amount of respect for the man, as he treats her mother well and gives her and the other kids everything they could possibly need; for example, he pays for both her and Joe to attend boarding school. While they have very little to actually bond over, due to differing personalities and interests, they seem to get along quite well. Lizzie isn't quite sure what Roger does for a living -some sort of big office job in Port Angeles-, just that he makes a lot of money doing it. Mark Jessamine "He was always so serious looking--- Stress of being the oldest, I guess." ―Lizzie Jessamine Mark Jessamine is Lizzie's older step-brother, and the eldest of the Jessamine children. His was the only child Roger had with his first wife. He currently lives in California, where he's married with a kid on the way and a good job with a popular law firm. Mark had moved out before Lizzie and Skylar joined the family, so Lizzie isn't particularly close with him, just seeing each other when Mark can be bothered to show up for the holidays. She remarks he's a very serious young man, and is informed that a lot of stress was put on him, due to being not only the oldest, but also because he wasn't Theresa's, and because of the age gap between him and his siblings. Catilin Jessamine "I used to sit in her room and watch her get ready for dates, and she'd always let me help pick her dress because apparently I had really good taste. She was the cool sister." ―Lizzie Jessamine Caitlin Jessamine is Lizzie's older step-sister, and the second eldest of the Jessamine children. She was born twelves minutes before her twin sister Rachael. Caitlin is currently living out in New York, attempting to start an acting career. Lizzie was quite close with both step-sisters until they moved out when she was sixteen; she tended to prefer Caitlin due to their similar personalities, though. Caitlin was a bit of a wild child who walked her own path, which Lizzie respected. Rachael Jessamine "If Caitlin was the cool older sister, Rachael was the responsible one. I'd go to Cait for boy advice, but Rachael if I was having trouble at school." ―Lizzie Jessamine Rachael Jessamine is Lizzie's older step-sister, and the third eldest of the four original Jessamine children. She was born twelve minutes after her twin sister Caitlin. Rachael currently lives in Seattle, where she's studying to become a teacher. While Lizzie was closer with Caitlin when the twins lived at home, she spends more time with Rachael nowadays, due to both girls living in Seattle. They spend a lot of time together, doing 'sister dinners' and stuff like that. While Caitlin was a bit crazier, Lizzie remarks that Rachael was a lot more quiet and reserved. Joe Jessamine "Joe was closest in age, a few months younger--- he was the stereotypical jock, I guess you could say." ―Lizzie Jessamine Joe Jessamine is Lizzie's younger step-brother, and the second youngest of the Jessamine children. He's younger than Lizzie by just a few months, placing them in the same grade. Like Lizzie, he attends boarding school, although his is located in Portland, Oregan. Lizzie states that he's one of her favorite siblings, due to their shared love for cars and similar tastes in film and music. She states that he's the star of his football, basketball and soccer teams, and a shoe-in for a scholarship when he graduates this fall. Emma Jessamine "She’s so young, and innocent, and all I can think is, at least she won’t have to go through the same shit I did. At least she gets to be a kid.” ―Lizzie Jessamine Emma Jessamine is the younger sister of Mark, Caitlain, Rachael, Joe & Lizzie, and the only one who is the biological child of both Roger and Skylar. She’s approximately twelve years younger than Lizzie, and the only one who lives with her parents (the older three off to college, while Lizzie & Joe board in the city for school). The two aren’t all too close, due to the large age difference and different interests, but Lizzie will sometimes babysit for her. She remarks that ‘one day she wants to be a gymnast, the next, a dancer.’ Jacob Black "---Maybe then I could offer Lizzie a ride in a fast car and talk makes and models and get to know something about her and see if I liked her as a person. But that wasn’t going to happen now." ―Jacob Black Jacob Black is one of Lizzie’s good friends. The two met when he drove to Seattle in Breaking Dawn; in an attempt to cheer him up, she teases him about stealing the car he had borrowed from Edward. Jacob attempts to imprint but has no success, and they go their separate ways. A few months later, while spending the weekend at home, she runs into him at the local diner, remembering their encounter and re-introducing herself. They become friends after this, bonding over their shared love for cars. She’ll often spend the weekends back home nowadays, only to spend the majority over at his or having him over to help tinker at each other’s projects. Although she is unaware of his unavailability due to Renesmee, she simply likes him as a friend, almost like a bit of a brother. Olivia Grier “She cut my violin strings right before my first final exam, in an attempt to sabotage me because she felt threatened--- surprisingly enough, we became best friends after that.” ―Lizzie Jessamine Olivia Grier is another student at The Northwest Academy Of Fine Arts and one of Lizzie’s best friends. Like Lizzie, Olivia is also a music major, in specific the violin and piano. When Lizzie first comes to the school, the two butt heads, as Olivia feels threatened by the new competition; however, once she realizes Lizzie’s not in it for the long game, she backs off, and they realize they actually have quite a lot in common, becoming good friends. Jackson Posey “I love you Jack, I really do—but I think I love you like a ''brother. And I can’t go out with my brother, that’s weird.” ―Lizzie Jessamine Jackson Posey is a music major at The Northwest Academy Of Fine Arts, specifically classic piano and composing, and one of the first friends Lizzie made upon transferring into the school. The two collaborated on a project, clicking instantly. They briefly dated in freshman year, but decided to call it off as they realized their feelings for each other were completely platonic. Despite this, they still remain good friends. Jackson often pressures Lizzie to pursue a career in music, much to her annoyance. Dianna Ladoceur "She sings Broadway tunes in the shower and decides 4AM is a good time to bake cookies--- but I guess she's cool. Sometimes." ―Lizzie Jessamine Dianna Ladoceur is Lizzie’s roommate at The Northwest Academy Of Fine Arts. She’s majoring in musical theatre, and has big dreams of going to Broadway someday. While the two girls initially kicked it off fairly well, they soon realized they were quite different people, and don’t get along quite as well, although they try. Due to her drama queen attitude and annoying quirks, Dianna doesn’t have many friends, so Lizzie will often invite her to hang out with her, Olivia and Jackson. None of them like her all too much, though. 'Portrayal' Lizzie is portrayed by American actress & singer Katherine McNamara. 'Appearances' *''Breaking Dawn'' Disclaimer Lizzie is a canon character from the Twilight Saga; she appears briefly at the park in Breaking Dawn. Therefor, she belongs to Stephanie Meyer; in no way do I try to claim her as my own, or claim to be affiliated with the series or Meyer. That being said, literally nothing is known about Lizzie; her entire biography is my creations. Her official wiki page can be found here. The Northwest Academy Of Fine Arts is a fictional school, although it's heavily inspired by The Northwest School. Basically I just exaggerated their focus on the arts programs. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Twilight Characters